Perchkit x Molefeather
by WarriorsLemons40
Summary: Perchkit has always looked up to the deputy of ForestClan, Molefeather. When he asks her to come into the forest with him for something special, how could Perchkit say no?


**Hi! I'm back! It's been such a long time, but I should be writing more from now on. I've decided writing lemons for all the requests I get is a bit far-fetched, so I'll only take requests I really like. This doesn't necessarily mean I'll be super selective when it comes to requests, though. Anyway, enjoy this story! Leave a request if you like it.**

Perchkit leaped at the ball of moss, giggling as Lightningkit tossed it up into the air before she could reach it. Leaping at Lightningkit, Perchkit yowled playfully as the two kits collided.

"Alright, that will be enough. Kestrelkit is trying to sleep. Remember, he's littler than you two," Flamewhisker said, curling her tail around her sleeping kit. Perchkit rolled her eyes and left the nursery. Lightningkit stayed behind, curling up next to his and Perchkit's mother, Heronleaf.

Something caught Perchkit's attention. The deputy, Molefeather, was padding toward her. The long-furred tom was well-liked around all of ForestClan; Perchkit had frequently heard some of the queens talking about how handsome he was. Molefeather approached Perchkit, flicking his tail at her. "Hello, Perchkit. You look very pretty today," he said.

Perchkit felt her ears grow hot. To be receiving praise on her appearance from such a popular warrior...

Molefeather chuckled, looking down at Perchkit with a friendly look in his eyes. "I wanted to do something with you today. We don't want anyone to know, though; we want it to be secret. Think of it as an undercover mission," he said. "So, will you come with me to the forest?"

The kit's eyes widened in delight. "Sure, Molefeather! Let me tell Heronleaf first," she said. Looking at the nursery, Molefeather nodded. "Alright. But only tell Heronleaf, okay?"

After Perchkit had told her mother, she headed back to Molefeather, who led the way out of the camp.

"Molefeather," Perchkit said as soon as they were very deep into the forest, "where exactly are we going?" The deputy looked back at her. "You'll see when we get there. It's not far at all now." So Perchkit flicked her tail in understanding and continued to follow Molefeather.

Eventually they arrived at their destination: a small clearing near BrambleClan territory. Turning to face Perchkit, Molefeather looked at her light brown body with a strange glint in his eyes. "Perchkit, turn around," he said. The small kit obeyed, turning around to expose her tail and backside. "Now, lift your tail," Molefeather instructed. Somewhat confused, Perchkit obeyed nonetheless, moving her tail out of the way to expose her small pink core and tailhole. Molefeather came closer to her; he sniffed her backside and looked at the rest of her body again.

Perchkit looked back at the other cat, and she saw something that surprised her. Between Molefeather's hind legs, a big, hard pink protrusion was poking out. Her eyes widened. Perchkit addressed him. "W-What's that?" She asked somewhat wearily.

Molefeather chuckled a bit at her innocence. "This is my member, Perchkit. She-cats like you don't have one, but all toms do. They come out whenever toms get excited, and right now you're making me very, very excited." Perchkit twitched her ears amusedly. "I am?" She asked. Nodding, Molefeather looked into her eyes. "Definitely."

He padded up behind Perchkit again, flicking her core with his tail. She grunted at the new sensation.

"This hole is your core. Instead of a member, this is what she-cats have. When she-cats get excited, their cores get wet." Molefeather then moved his tail into Perchkit's core, slowly pumping it back and forth.

Perchkit gasped again, before moaning. She could feel her core starting to get wet, just like Molefeather said. "Molefeather... wh-why does it feel good?"

Molefeather continued to move his tail in and out of the kit. "Members and cores are sensitive. Whenever they're touched in certain ways, it feels good." He moved his tail faster, feeling his member grow even harder as Perchkit rocked her hips back to meet his tail.

"Agh- okay. But... how do I touch your member in order to make it feel good like this?" Perchkit asked, cocking her head as Molefeather pulled his tail out of her core. "Let me show you how. He lay on his back, exposing his member entirely to Perchkit, who looked at it in awe.

"Put my member in your mouth," Molefeather said simply. Perchkit looked at him oddly. "What do you mean?"

"Put my member in your mouth, and then move your head up and down. That will make me feel good the way you did." Perchkit nodded, eager to give the deputy the same pleasure he had given her. She enclosed Molefeather's member in her mouth. She bobbed her head a tiny bit, gagging. "Keep going. Try to use the back of your throat." Molefeather said.

Perchkit flicked her tail, lowering her mouth onto his member. The kit quickly deep-throated him, bobbing her head rhythmically up and down. This caused Molefeather to moan in pleasure, thrusting his hips up and down to meet Perchkit's mouth.

"F-Faster, Perchkit. It feels so good," he said, unsheathing his claws and digging them into the ground. Perchkit looked up at him with a sense of accomplishment, before sucking even harder. With a yowl, Molefeather came into her mouth, his member pulsing with each spurt of cum. This leaved Perchkit confused; she looked up at him with a questioning look in her eyes. "Swallow it," Molefeather mewed. The kit complied, swallowing all of the cum. She pulled off with a pop. "That was fun. But, what just came out of your member?" She asked, glancing at Molefeather with large, innocent eyes.

Molefeather stood back up. "That was my cum. It comes out of my member when I reach my climax. Perchkit, you also have cum that comes out of your core for the same reason, but my cum is different than yours. Would you like me to make you cum?" The tom asked. Nodding, Perchkit jumped to her paws. "I'd love to cum!"

"Okay. There's one more thing that we haven't tried yet that I would like to do with you," Molefeather meowed. "If we do it right, it will make both of us feel good. And yes, eventually cum," he said, noticing the excited look in Perchkit's blue eyes.

"In order for us to do it, I am going to put my member inside of your core. When a tom comes inside of a she-cat in heat, that's how she has kits. But you're not in heat yet, so we don't have to worry about that." Perchkit nodded, listening to every word Molefeather said. "Since you're too small for me to mount like I would with a normal she-cat, we're going to have to do it a different way. Don't worry, though: it'll feel just as good. It might hurt a little bit for you at first because I need to break through a certain part in order to pleasure you. But it will be worth it. Okay?"

Perchkit thought about it for a moment. She didn't want to do it if it hurt. But then again, Molefeather had said it would only be painful at first. She couldn't pass up the opportunity to feel even more pleasure.

"Okay," she mewed.

"Good."

Molefeather lay on his back again, his member hard once more. "Now, climb on top of me and position your core over my member. Then, drop down onto it. In order to pleasure both of us, you'll need to bounce up and down on my member. I'll occasionally thrust up into you to help both of us, Perchkit."

Nodding, Perchkit did as she was told, climbing atop Molefeather and moving her wet core over the deputy's member. "Good. Now, drop."

Taking a deep breath, Perchkit dropped; only to feel one of the worst pains in her life. She yowled in pain as her barrier was ripped apart by Molefeather's member. "Molefeather, it hurts!" She squealed. She saw blood drip out of her core and spread onto her partner's member. He nodded sympathetically. "I told you it would at first. We can wait for the pain to subside before we continue." Perchkit nodded, squeezing her eyes shut.

Eventually the pain went away entirely, and Molefeather saw her fit to continue. "Go ahead." Perchkit twitched her ears, before scrambling up, almost all the way off of Molefeather's member. He moaned slightly at this, even more so as the kit slammed herself back down. "Oh, Molefeather! It feels even better than your tail!"

Perchkit continued to bounce up and down, picking up her pace as both of them started to moan regularly.

As Perchkit bounced, Molefeather began to thrust up into her core. "Perchkit, you're so tight! I wasn't lying when I- agh- said you were pretty earlier!"

After a little while, Perchkit stopped bouncing and allowed Molefeather to take over with his thrusts. "Yes! Slam into my core! I love your member, it makes me feel so good!"

Molefeather thrusted faster, raising the little kit up into the air and moaning as she dropped back down onto his member. Perchkit slid all the way down, before grinding her hips circularly and thrusting into Molefeather's hips.

"It feels so amazing! I think... I think I'm coming!" She said. "Me too!" Moaned Molefeather.

With pleasures yowls, both cats came all over each other, Perchkit spattering the tom's member, who shot loads and loads of cum into her. Panting, Molefeather slowly nudged the kit off of him. "Did you enjoy that?"

Perchkit shook herself, looking up at him happily. "Definitely! I want to do that with you all the time," the she-cat mewed enthusiastically. Molefeather chuckled. "Well, maybe not all the time, but I wouldn't be opposed to doing it again." He winked at her. "We better clean up all this cum," Perchkit said breathlessly. Nodding, Molefeather helped her lap up the juices that resided on both of them.

After that, both of the cats headed back to the camp. It was dusk by the time they arrived.

Perchkit ran into the nursery, content. She flounced over to her mother to tell her all about the fun she had had with Molefeather.

END


End file.
